


Not The Souvenir He was Looking For

by Emeraldawn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sunburn, but not THEE act, caught in A act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a sunburn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Souvenir He was Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> First story for the One Million Word's Torrid Tuesday's The theme was _Welcome back from your vacation/deployment/coma!_
> 
> Killpurakat beta'd again, because she is awesome.

“Damn it, Steven, it fucking hurts sitting down!” Danny complained for the sixth time that morning. “Hurry up, I need more of that lotion on my-” Danny motioned to his backside with a wave of a the hand he was currently using to hold a bottle of lotion. “And I don't want to get caught in the restroom while you're doing this.”

Taking the tube, Steve squeezed some into his hand while Danny lowered his pants. “I don't understand why you're acting like this is my fault. I wasn't the one who -”

“Steven, it was a horrible ending, in a chain reaction that _you_ started.”

“Fine, but you can't lie, you did have fun on our vacation. You loved going to -” Steve was cut off by the door opening, and Chin walking into the room. Which would have been fine, if Steve's lotion covered hands weren’t on Danny's bare ass.

“Really? You two... you just got back”

“It's not what it looks like,” Danny said, ass still facing Chin, “I have a sun burn.”

“I can tell. Got burnt good having outdoor sex, huh?”

“Wait! How did you know?” Danny asked, trying to turn and see his backside in the restroom mirror. In doing so, he caught Steve trying to signal the 'shut up' gesture to Chin.

“Steve what did you ...Oh. My. GOD.”

“It's not that bad, Danny,” Steve tried to placate his boyfriend before the real temper came out, but Danny eyes wouldn’t leave the mirror where he could see his lobster red back. And two areas that were Danny's normal pale skin color because of not being exposed to the sun. Two hand-shaped areas. 

Steve knew he was dead.


End file.
